1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel and unique low voltage distribution system to wire a miniature structure with an electrical circuit which cooperates with bi-prong electrical fastening members which function as an electrical connector to plug an electric light bulb to the electrical circuit in the miniature structure. In particular, this invention relates to an easily installed electrical wiring system using an adhesive backed conductive foil tape as the bus bar for the system. The bi-prong electrical fastening devices can be plugged into and unplugged from the bus bar strips at any desired location.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to utilize low voltage lighting systems for miniature structures. Typically, the wiring takes the form of insulated electrical conductors extending from a voltage source, such as a battery or step-down transformer, directly to a light bulb. Each light has its own pair of conductors which extend throughout the miniature structure.
It is also known to install wiring within a miniature structure in the form of a distribution circuit having a plurality of junctions or connecting points wherein conductors are electrically connected at the connecting points by a soldered connection. Addition of a lamp or relocating a lamp requires soldering or mechanically disconnecting the lamp.
Other known low voltage distribution systems utilize electrical connectors having female and male components. Other systems utilize a variety of electrical conductors and connecting devices, all of which require tools or following precise installation techniques.